


Alien

by Miraculousstars



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Mind Reading, Prompt Fic, area 51
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculousstars/pseuds/Miraculousstars
Summary: Just a lil one shot I wrote for an Instagram game once upon a time :)Prompt: Alejandro leaves Area 51 and can now read the minds of those he wishes to.
Relationships: Alejandro Burromuerto/Heather, Alejandro Burromuerto/Tyler, Cody Anderson/Noah (implied)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Alien

Alejandro felt slightly remorseful after voting Tyler off. He did like the guy (no matter how much he told Duncan he didn’t) but Tyler was too injured to go on. However, Tyler’s loss was his gain as his temporary ‘alliance’ with Duncan was stronger after voting off two people on their team in a row. They were on fire! Even if it was a losing streak...

The trouble is, though, after leaving Area 51 Al started to have headaches. He did his best not to show the pain he was in, believing that displaying any kind of weakness could get him out of the game. Especially if Heather saw. Or Duncan! But Heather... Alejandro had trouble during the show of deciding who he liked more: Tyler or Heather. Tyler was a possibility, someone Al wouldn’t mind spending the rest of his life with. If he’d won, he’d even share some of the money with him - well, up until he and Duncan got him out. But Heather. Heather was a force, one that snatched his heart as fast as she snatched victory from him almost every challenge. Every encounter he had with her ended with him being slightly breathless, her gale force winds pushing him around and knocking him off his feet. He never knew how she felt, and every time he looked into her onyx eyes, the magnificent range of emotions storming inside them made up a complex painting; better than any artist could ever create. It was a masterpiece, timeless, inevitable. 

But enough about Heather! He didn’t like her THAT much, she was still evil (not that he wasn’t) and a threat to his team! She was the enemy. Even if he was technically the one to be picking people off his team...  
That’s beside the point. This headache was really starting to mess with his head! The pain was starting to go away though. 

It happened at dinner. He was staring at Heather, as per usual, when his vision started to blur. He was about to cry out, but just at that moment it stopped. His sight was sharper than normal, confusing him as he looked at his plate, the food seeming way more vibrant than mere seconds before. Then he looked over to Sierra and Cody, the former keeping the latter trapped in her arms. And what he saw nearly made his heart drop.

He could see their thoughts!

Sierra: {oh CodyBear, how I wish we could win the money so we can fulfil my dream - I mean, our dream of having a great relationship with a big house and 5 children! Or maybe 6, I’m not sure yet. Maybe a couple of pets too, what would the kids like? There’s so many possibilities! A cat, a dog, a horse, a donkey, a snake, a cow, a scorpion, a frog, a tiger...}

Cody: {When will this oval head get off of me??!!  
I don’t even like girls anymore. Why’d Noah have to leave?}

A lesser man would go insane. However, Alejandro was the exact opposite of that, and instead of going crazy, he began to meticulously plan. He could use this against Heather - well, the Amazons. This was obviously a side effect of going to Area 51, one of the most guarded places in the world (and for good reason as Al had just discovered). As for hearing Sierra and Cody’s thoughts, he ruled out the possibility of only being able to hear who or what he wanted to; given that he wasn’t even thinking about them. And speaking (well, thinking) about that! He wasn’t surprised at the purple haired girl’s thoughts, as everyone knew she was crazy. What shocked him was Cody’s. Though, in retrospect he should’ve been able to spot that way earlier. Season one episode 3, anyone? Al was suddenly relieved he had just gotten rid of Noah. Who knows what kind of alliance the two could’ve had, even if they were on different teams.

Now, what to do with this newfound power? He had no idea of how long this effect would last, so he might as well make the most of it. 

The next day, Alejandro woke up to feel a weight on his bed. Confused, he sat up to see...

Heather.

The girl was sitting on his legs, causing them to fall asleep! ‘How dare she!’ Alejandro thought. “Oh, I dare to do whatever I want, Ale-weirdo. I saw you yesterday at dinner, you know.”

Did he speak out loud? Oops. Alejandro’s heart rate swiftly picked up. How did she know about his alien side effect? What could happen if she knew? Did she tell anyone? He decided it was best to play dumb for now. After all, there was always the probability that she was talking about something else entirely different. Maybe he had spaghetti sauce all down his front. Maybe he got a milk moustache. Maybe, he was using two forks instead of a knife and fork (no judging! It happens sometimes ;-;). This was Heather he’s talking about here. She’s the type to pick up on ANYTHING, no matter how absurd or seemingly normal. 

“I don’t really know what you’re talking about. Care to elaborate, mi amour?”  
“I don’t know what’s going on, but I know you’re up to something. Quit pretending.”  
“Pretending about what, Heather?”  
“I saw you looking at Sierra and Cody yesterday. Don’t you even think about using my team to your advantage, like you did with Team Victory! I’m - I mean, my team, are going to win!”

Al was glad that Heather seemed not to realise his new power just yet. That would’ve ruined any notions of an advantage over her and her never-losing team. He needed to make her doubt her team somehow...

“Typical Heather; always jumping to conclusions. I was simply observing how distressed Cody was about Sierra’s smothering. He looked so uncomfortable, don’t you care? As a good team leader, I definitely would’ve helped him out. After all, you don’t want your team’s performance to start lacking if a member is unhappy, do you?”  
“I care about my team! The trouble is, you care too! Just - just stay out of my business! Our team has nothing to do with you! Forget I even came here, ugh!”  
At that, Heather stood up from sitting on his (now broken) legs to walk out the door.  
“See you next challenge, chica bonita! P.S., your hair is looking gorgeous today, no flyaways like usual. What did you do to it? You must recommend to me your shampoo, it smells fabulous.”  
“UGH! Stop TALKING TO ME, ALEJANDRO!  
“Say hi to your team for me!”  
Al laughed at the sound of heavy stomping, getting further and further away from his room door. It was so fun to rile Heather up, but sometimes she didn’t give the satisfaction of a reaction. Those times were the scariest, where Al started to wonder whether he’d crossed the line between flirty insulting and being a flat out bitch (not that he wasn’t already, let’s be honest). However, that glint in her eye that appeared split seconds before she fired back with a retort of her own was worth it. This was one of the things he -loved- liked about Heather, how she always kept him on his toes, and he never knew what was going to happen next with her. The thrill of it all was exciting, the rush he got from every confrontation with her a drug that he could never get enough of, and he was always left waiting for his next fix. 

He absolutely loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> My Instagram is @ohmygohditstotaldrama if any of you wanna scream at me XD


End file.
